Ginerva Weasley's Destiny
by amythestpony
Summary: Ginny Weasley was thought of as weak, but she has more power than what the others think. Something happened in her first year hat marked her forever, that changed her destiny, that made her coveted (wanted) by the Dark Lord, read and review the tale.
1. Default Chapter

Ginerva Weasley stared out her window, it was raining heavily, and some how that calmed her. There was something about the rain that always soothed her; it made her feel at ease. She stared at the clock, and it was now 3:50 am. As usual she was the only person still awake at home. Ever since her first year at Hogwarts she'd have troubles sleeping being at the burrow, Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, or even Hogwarts. The horrors of that very first year of school were very much alive for her, haunting her where ever she went.

At certain times she could still feel the hard cold floor of the chamber, still know the feeling of being possessed, knowing her struggle to fight it, and when she was starting to win the battle against Tom to be in possession of her body, he led her to the chamber where she would be finished by the basilisk. However she remembered that each time she was forced to stare into the eyes of the basilisk, to her relief nothing would happen and this infuriated Voldemort, back then in the form of Tom, and he knew that it was no use trying to finish her off with the basilisk, and seeing as he had no wand he could not kill her himself.

Then Harry came, and saved her and demolished the diary. However he wasn't there the whole time. Yes, he found Ginny tired from being possessed, but little did he know that she was fighting her own battle in her mind against Tom. He wasn't there to see her use _other_ powers, ones that didn't require a wand. Ginny also discovered some other secrets in the chamber of secrets, and being the only one possessed by Voldemort to live and tell the tale, she now, like Harry, shared a connection with the dark lord.

She didn't have a scar like Harry. She had something that looked like a sideways crescent moon, almost like the horns of a bull, or a 'U' shape, with a serpent coiled around it on her lower back. When Harry's scar hurt, her's would too. When one of her friends would ask her what the matter was, she'd just blame it on PMS. She didn't want anyone to know, or she'd end up like Harry, being followed around and having people trying to look at the scar, or give her odd looks. She just wanted to blend in and not be seen.

Dumbledore however did know, along with her parents. They agreed to keep it secret unless it was absolutely necessary for others to know. Dumbledore also told her that she would get other powers then the ones she already had which consist of invisibility, the qualities of a good seer, teleporting, telekinesis, and blowing things up or freezing them in mid air. Her powers activate with her emotions, so she had been working on doing some meditation, was working on occulmancy(sp?), and basically trying to control her temper.

As Ginny was pondering upon all this, she was growing sleepier by the second. She cleared her mind from all thought as she was taught then let slumber consume her.

Ginny woke up to the sound of her mothers yelling. From what she could tell Fred and George were apparating all over the house again and it was driving Molly Weasley mad.

"Honestly mum, we are of age…" started Fred.

"Yeah, there's no harm done (for once)," added George.

"BOYS! WHEN IT ISN'T NECESSARY, DON'T APPARATE! YOU COULD SCARE SOMEONE SENSELESS!" she bellowed.

Ginny grinned. If there was one thing that would never change in the world, it would be Fred and George's need to cause trouble. She looked to see what time it was, and her eyes widened as it was 11:55 am already! She went to the bathroom, and started her shower with nice hot water. She wrapped a towel around herself when she was done and walked to her room.

Ginny sifted through her closet to find something to wear. As a birthday present, Hermione, Chelsea, and Kelly, three of her muggle-born friends bought her a collection of muggle clothing. Gin decided on a pair of faded blue jeans, that flared at the bottom, a tan colored camisole, with a denim jacket over it. She pulled out her hairbrush, brushing her long red locks swiftly. Then she went down the steps to have a late breakfast while singing to herself.

She was greeted by the sounds of Ron and Hermione saying things along the lines of, "Hey mate!" "We missed you a lot," and her mother going , "Oh dear, it so good that you are finally here, but look at how unfed you are!"

Ginny knew those greetings couldn't be for her, because Ron didn't call her 'mate', and she saw Hermione yesterday, and her mom was the one who made her food, but she had a pretty good guess on who it was…

"Hi Ginny," said the one and only Harry James Potter. Ginny said hi back. They weren't the closest friends in the world, but they got along none the less. The main reason that they never really became friends was the fact that she was Ron's little sister in his eyes, and maybe because she was friends with Colin Creevy, Harry's crazed stalker. Another factor might have been, how she was always blushing madly around him in the past years. But the key word there is past. Her crush on him was in the past, or so she told herself.

Just then she noticed Remus behind Harry. Remus was one of Ginny's best friends along with Sirius Black. She knew their crushes from their first year of Hogwarts to their last, almost all the pranks they pulled, and she new how to translate their Marauder's Code, or in the words of Sirius, 'All the stupid messed up stuff we said,'. They would always call her Red jr. after Lily Potter who they always called 'Red'. Remus and Sirius would both tease her about how James and Lily were so much like Harry and herself. Remus would always hint that all Potter men fall for red heads, while Sirius would always comment that unfortunately being a red head came with that horrible temper.

When she saw Sirius fall through the veil, she saw one of her best friends die, and no one but Harry, Tonks, and Remus would understand her pain. However Harry didn't know about her close friendship with his Godfather, and she didn't intend on telling him any time soon.

"Hey Red," greeted Remus.

"Hi Moony," she smiled.

At the trio's look of confusion, Ginerva just giggled.

"Red, Padfoot, and I got to become really good friends last year," explained Remus.

"Yeah, and for some reason they both call me Red," she put on a look of mock confusion as she twirled her hair in her hands, "I've always wondered why," she laughed along with everyone else at her comment.

"Oh it's time for lunch everyone. I've ordered you favorite Hermione, pizza!" announced Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh that sounds delicious Mrs. Weasley," she praised. Everyone went to the kitchen to grab a slice. Ginny took sweet pepper toppings with olives, Ron took extra cheese, Hermione took pepperoni, while Harry took mushroom. All the adults took sweet pepper, olives, and mushroom.

"This tastes great," complimented Ginny.

"Mugew foot taytes goo!" said Ron with his mouth full, as usual.

"Ronald don't talk with your mouth full," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I think he said that muggle food tastes good," said Hermione. Ron nodded, Ginny and Harry shared a look.

"They obviously like each other," Ginny whispered to Harry. "How else could she understand what Ron said or be able to stand him with out being grossed out?" she explained.

"I agree, now we just have to get them to start dating," he replied.

After they all finished their pizza, Ron and Harry played a several games of exploding snap and Wizard's Chess, Hermione pulled out her copy of **Pride and Prejudice** and Ginny took out her sketch book and drew pictures of everyone in the room.

After a few hours passed, the door bell rang, and several adults arrived, indicating that it was almost time for a meeting to begin. They were all ushered into the dining room, and as the last one came in Molly Weasley shut the door and the kids looked at it longingly, after a few minutes Mrs. Weasley came back and said in a reproachful tone,

"Dumbledore thinks that it would be a good a idea for Harry to come to the meeting,"

"But what about"

"Ron and Hermione can come," When Ginny gave her mother a look she replied by saying, "Ginny you're far too young, and a forbid you to come to the meeting."

"WHAT!" Ginerva was really mad now. " NO FAIR! I'M ONLY ONE YEAR YOUNGER THAN THEM!"

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW AND DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO COME IN!" Molly replied. Ginny growled then stomped up the steps.

Although Ginny was told to go upstairs, and stay there, she didn't. After all she could go invisible, and why not just _accidentally_ go invisible, and _accidentally _go downstairs using teleportation? She concentrated and let her feet start going invisible, then her legs, waist, chest, shoulders, neck, arms, head, and hair. Ginny focused on transporting herself by focusing on the dining room, in the blink of an eye she found her self surrounded by Order members, and they couldn't see her at all!

She then listened to the conversation.

"She's very powerful, and should be allowed in," said Remus.

"Remus she's hasn't even turned fifteen yet!" Protested Molly.

"Yeah I mean come on, she isn't of age," said Ron.

"But she is very smart," Hermione said.

"She has been through a lot," said Arthur Weasley.

"She's just a little girl!" wailed Molly.

"I believe," everyone else became silent out of respect, "that Ginny Weasley should participate,"

"But Ginny is just my little sister," said Ron.

"She's my youngest child!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

"She is also the only one ever to survive being possessed by Voldemort," Dumbledore reasoned. At this everyone was quite.

"She is very powerful, intelligent and it is her destiny to help stop Voldemort. Molly you know what her prophesy said, you know about her wand less magic ability." Dumbledore said.

"Ginny can do wand less magic?" asked a dumbstruck Ron. Ginny would've laughed at how amusing his face looked but she didn't want to blow her cover.

"Yes Ronald," answered Remus, "and she is a natural animagus(sp?). That means that she can turn into any animal she wants, whenever she wants. Ginny has the power of, invisibility, divination, teleporting, telekinesis, and blowing things up or freezing them in mid air." He finished.

"I don't believe it," said George.

"This is crazy," continued Fred.

"You're all joking! I mean Ginny can't do all that. She isn't strong enough!" said Ron.

That was what did the trick. Ginny was so mad at Ron for thinking this way. She just went up, picked up a special pen, causing it to go invisible too, and drew on Ron. She then drew on Fred, George, and the other Order members who doubted her, except her mom. Then on her command the drawings appeared.

Fred and George had matching faces because Ginny drew glasses, dark freckles, and mustaches on them. Ron had the word Dummy written all over him, along with 'Lazy Bum' , and the rest of the people either had a face that looked like Fred and George's or phrases like 'Ginny Rocks' on them.

They all started to Laugh and gasp at the same time. They didn't know whether to be angry or to just laugh out loud at the absurdity of it all. Since she was laughing so hard, Ginny blew her cover and became visible.

"Ah Miss Weasley, wonderful that you could join us," said Dumbledore with a heavenly twinkle in his eye. Ginny's eyes widened and she looked down to see that she was exposed! The jig was up! Molly looked so angry. But when she saw Fred and George's faces she was laughing like everyone else.

"Gin how'd you pull it off?" asked Fred.

"This is just so good," said George, "I didn't even feel the pen when you drew it on us." Several people nodded.

"It's a pen I invented for face painting," Ginny explained.

"Well Red, looks like it doesn't matter if we don't allow you to come to the meetings or not, you'll come anyway," Remus grinned. Lots of people waved good bye, and disapperated , with the trio, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, Remus, the Twins, Bill, Charlie, Dumbledore and Ginny staying behind.

Molly sighed obviously defeated, "Ginny you can join the order too," Mrs. Weasley looked worried for her only daughter.

"Aw mom, don't worry," Ginny gave her a hug, "I had to grow up and join sometime," she said.

"I know, but why now?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Arthur gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then Molly went to go check up on dinner in the oven.

"I'm going to go set the table," Ginny said as she walked away.

"Not so fast," Ron began. Ginny sighed, "Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ron.

"I didn't tell you because it's none of your business," she said coolly. Ginny then went to the kitchen to get the plates in order to set the table.

"But she's Ginny," Ron muttered, "My little sister,"

"Ron, don't be thick. She's more than that. She has her own identity and she's growing up, and you have to accept that," reasoned Hermione.

"What side are you on?" He asked.

"Whichever one is right," she then walked out to go help Ginny set the table. Harry just stayed silent still in shock.

"You know Harry, she's only one year younger than you, just like you are one year younger than Cho, think about," said Remus, as he too walked out to go see if Molly would need any help.

"What is he going on about?" asked Ron being clueless as usual.

"I um, I don't know Ron," he responded. What _was_ Remus talking about?

A/N: Good or Bad? Happy or Sad? A lass or lad? Review or I'll be mad….

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	2. Glowing Green Eyes

After everyone had finished their dinner, which consisted of Mrs. Weasley's simply smashing cooking, they retired to do their own activities, which for Harry, Ron, Fred, and George meant Quiditch. In the middle of her conversation with Hermione, Ginny noticed the boys go outside and knew what they were up to and wanted to participate too. So she stood up and dragged Hermione with her to the 'pitch' which was really the backyard.

"So it's me and Harry against you lot," Ron told George.

"Right then, Gred you ready?"

"Ready when you are Feorge,"

"Alright then let's get started," Harry proclaimed as he and the rest of the boys were about to mount their brooms.

"Hold up you lot, Hermione and I want to play too!" Ginny declared walking up to the boys.

"I do?" Hermione asked, "I most certainly don't," she answered her own question.

"Oh come on 'mione, it'll be fun," Ginny whispered.

"But I can't fly for the life of me," Hermione hissed back and Ginny thought of how that made her look like Crookshanks for a second.

"Come on, the worst that could happen is that Fred and George would take the mickey out of you for a day or so," Ginny responded and Hermione sighed. That was not the worst thing that could happen.

"I could fall off my broom," Hermione told her.

"Well I'm sure Ron would love to catch you," Ginny smugly replied and smirked at the fact that she had just caused Hermione Granger to be silent and she giggled at her blushing cheeks, "You like him, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, really Gin, I think the fumes from your special pen have caused your brain to malfunction," Hermione retorted but Ginny just smiled to herself because Hermione's cheeks had deepened in color. The girls turned around to see that the boys were no longer on the ground but up in the air playing already with out them! 'Hmph,' Ginny thought to herself, 'I'll show them,' she directed Hermione to the shed and they both got their brooms and lifted up into the air. The dark haired bespectacled boy with the glowing green eyes that matched the grass of the ground captivated Ginny. 'Now's not the time to be concerned with glowing green eyes,' Ginny shook her head to get thoughts of Harry out and Hermione gave her a look as if she knew what Ginny was thinking about and the red haired girl scowled.

"Ginny what are you doing up in the air?" Ron asked.

"Playing Quiditch, what about you Ronnikins?" Ginny retorted and the usage of Ron's hated nickname distracted him so that Ginny was able to steal the quaffle and she sped towards the goal. Harry tried to block her but she ducked under him and threw the quaffle in one graceful movement through the wooden hoop and as she flew back to her post was greeted with the whooping cheers of Fred and George, she definitely had their approval. So the game went on like this and the teams were pretty well matched up, well at least to Ginny who's team won. Ron had to make a comment at the end of the match being a sorry loser.

"No fair! The teams were uneven," He complained, "Hermione can't fly for the life of her!"

"Oh really? Well then Ronald perhaps you should have made up for it with your 'exceptional' Quiditch skills," Hermione scoffed.

"At least I know how to play!" he replied, " Why did you have to join our team any way?"

"Well maybe I'll just stay away from you all together to avoid jeopardizing your chances at quiditch!" she responded her brown hair whipping around in the wind, making her look angrier.

"Maybe you should!" he retorted.

"Fine!" she yelled.

"Fine!" he bellowed, and then he and Hermione went their separate ways, and Harry and Ginny shared a look as if to say, 'I'll take care of it,' so that Ginny trailed after Hermione and Harry went after Ron.

"Boys are so stupid!" Hermione scoffed, her nose wrinkling in disgust, "Especially Ronald Weasley,"

"You don't have to tell me, I live with the git," Ginny grinned, "believe me I know," and then Ginny made an imitation of an angry Ron, which made Hermione giggle, and the two friends spent the rest of the time chatting about everything from Ron's stupidity to Crookshanks still being single.

It was night time again, but there was no rain this time, and as usual Ginny could hear everyone's steady breathing indicating their deep slumber. She sighed, she was the last one up again but this time her legs were restless and she couldn't lie still so she got up and decided to tip toe down the stairs so as to not wake anyone else up. She reached the bottom of the steps and headed for the kitchen for a late night snack, only to hear voices. Ginny was a bit alarmed because she could tell that everyone in her family was asleep by the familiar breathing patterns so who ever was down there had to be a stranger and as she turned a corner she ran smack into something or someone taller than her and before that thing or person had the opportunity to do anything Ginny froze them, shocked to see who it was…..

Dun, dun, dun! Who could it be? Review please! Sorry for this chapter being short the next one will be longer I hope 

V

V

V

V


End file.
